The present invention relates generally to segmentation of an anatomical object in medical imaging data, and more particularly to learning-based aorta segmentation using an adaptive detach and merge algorithm.
Image segmentation is the partitioning of an image into regions of pixels sharing certain characteristics. In medical imaging, segmentation may be used to, e.g., locate structures, plan for surgery, and provide surgical guidance. Segmentation of the aorta is particularly challenging due to pathologies, partial fields of view, and its proximity to bones. For example, current solutions may segment part of the vertebral column as the aorta. Further, the aorta itself can exhibit aneurysms, stenosis, and aortic dissection with a highly variable shape, which can be difficult to model. The shape also depends on the field of view, which may or may not include the aortic arch.